jays pokemon adventures RED league
by Sirjay
Summary: this takes place in the red region hardcore league Pokémon and trainers will die because this will be realistic. I am accepting OCs and can some one make a image of jay or Mariah ok here the background story now Pokémon have been around for 300 years now after a event made them and set them lose in the world. and this year 2 people a girl and a boy get to leave on there adventure..


disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon I am too young to have and if I would Totodile would be ashes starter not Pikachu ((sorry Mariah you know I love the little guy)) and I would not be writing this fan fic for me and my GF I would be on a private island with her XP

also I will be having a pool every chapter for everything to who gets there OCs in, to the new Pokémon that they can get, to what happens to jay and Mariah's relationship

"Totodile" normal speech

"**TOTODILE**" yelling

/Totodile/ poke speech

^Totodile^ thought

"Mariah let's go"

The young tall darker haired boy in a Totodile hoodie and blue/red sweats bounded down the street hyperly as a young Italian girl in a Pikachu hoodie and yellow pants with a fake tail ran after him.

"Jay wait up you hyper little Mankey."

Jay now stopped as Mariah ran into him bouncing off. "JAY!"

Jay stands there silently as he looks up at the Pokémon research center grinning like a fool. "WERE HERE!"

She looks up smiling as I help her up. "Wow jay I can't wait to get on our way."

They enter a Pokémon lab and walk up to the man in the lab coat.

"Welcome to the Pokémon recherché center my name is professor David now are you here to take the Pokémon trainer test remember this test is the hardest in all the Pokémon leagues."

He hands them out.

Question one- boy or girl.

J-..."is he kidding me."

M-..."who does he think we are."

Question 2-What is your name.

They write there names quickly.

Question 3- what time is it.

They check there watches and then filled It in.

Question 4- do you have a love interest.

Both of them blush before filling in the bubble.

^I hope Mariah likes me like I like her but she likes that Jackal guy who left last year ill become a world-class trainer so I can win her heart from jackal.^

^Why can't James see my clues that I like him he won't even pay any attention to me unless a Pokémon is near by...does he still think I'm hounding after jackal.^

While they were thinking Oak gave them 5 poke balls each and the new Pokedex (the new Pokedex is a blue tooth type idem and when you need it or a Pokémon is seen it comes out to give you the LV species and moves of the Pokémon along with video taping battles and sending it to Pokémon labs.

Ok now you two can go into the forest.

James and Mariah walk out into the forest and after 3 HRs they stopped to set up there tents and then Mariah cursed. "Jay were missing a tent and a sleeping bag."

James blushes a deep red an lets out Totodile who sat down confused and Mariah lets out her Pikachu who ran up a tree that Totodile was below.

"So what are we going to do."

Mariah ^this can be my chance to sleep with him^ jay it's your sleeping bag.

Jay ^is she starting to warm up to me now...or is she trying to be nice...or is it something more.^

"It's all right I'll take the floor" ^smooth move jay...smooth move.^

Mariah ^...he did not get my clues... Stupid male I even left my tent and sleeping bag at home to sleep with him.^ she walks into the tent and goes into his sleeping bag.

Jay ^...I screwed up.^

He walks into their tent and falls asleep on the floor next to Mariah.

With there Pokémon.

-Totodile- /man I am so happy to be out in this world and not in the lab...hope this guy is nice./

Pikachu- hanging above Totodile eating an apple /that Totodile is cute...I think he's the starter of my companion./

There is a cracking noise as the branch gives out and she falls landing on Totodile.

-Pikachu- crack /.../ it falls.

/nnnnnnnuuuuuuuuu./

-Totodile- crack he looks up. /.../ it falls /OOOOOHHHH LLLUUUGGGGIIIIAAA./

Pikachu lands in Totodile's lap and she blushes really hard remembering the first time she saw him.

-flashback-

The vents are hot but she liked the fact she can roam outside of the labs electric room.

She looks into a vent and sees a Totodile sleeping in a sunning rock.

^wow...he's kind of cute.^

She continues back to her room with a blush on her face.

-flash back over.-

-Pikachu- she looks up at him. /.../

Totodile- he smiles down at her. /...hi/

Pikachu blushes and Totodile smiles down at her.

-Pikachu- /...hi.../ she continues to blush at him .

-Totodile- /come on time to get to the tent./

he picks his partner up and caries her into the tent where she curls up in the sleeping bag with her master and he falls asleep next to his master.

Pikachu- /He's so nice and I have to get him before some one else does./

-the next day-

Announcer- after normal morning our heroes set out on there way.

Jay looks around like he is hearing something strange. "I SWARE I HEARD SOMETHING!"

"Jay there is nothing there."

"buttttt."

"no buts were walking here."

Totodile is currently siting on James backpack and looking over jays shoulder to where Mariah's Pikachu is siting.

Totodile sticks his tongue out thinking.^man I wish I could have a mate...I also know our trainers are nice from this morning.^

-flash back-

Jay comes walking into the tent with eggs and a glass of Milktank milk ^don't mess up now jay don't mess up.^

"Good morning Mariah." Mariah rubs her eyes and looks over at jay as he sits next to her with the food. "morning Jay." Jay gives her the food before they both start to dig in.

Mariaha- ^i wonder if this is the start of something.^ "So Jay why did you make this for me."

Jay- ^i hope she likes it I really hope she looks like an angel right now.^ "What are friends for."

Mariah- "ohhhh..." ^Guess he does not like me any more.^

Jay- ^STUPID!^ "Well we better get moving."

Totodile and Pikachu- ^...humans are stupid sometimes.^

And cut! There you have it CH1 of my first ever fanfiction well tell me how I do and I need a beta and give me some feed back please


End file.
